castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Feedback from Castle Age dev about images
;Message I sent via "Contact Developer" link on Castle Age Facebook page: I'm not sure if you are aware of http://castleage.wikia.com, but we use alot of images from the game on the wiki. I was wondering if you're okay with us using game images (sometimes we rename them so they are more intuitive to wiki users)? It would be great if you could give us some form of qualified permission to use images from the game and then we could add info along with the images we use that we have permission. Up to now we believe their use falls under the "fair use" doctrine of copyright law, but it would great if we had some form of permission and any restrictions you would like to add, so we could monitor the use of your images. We also have some images based on your images, so if their are any limitations on modified images you would like to express we could try to enforce them on the wiki. We try to identify images that are modified and from what source. ;Response from support.castleage@gmail.com: :Hi there, :If this is for the Wikia page, I believe it should be ok. My managers say as long as the images aren't being used for profit or used to promote other websites/games. Thanks for all your work on the wiki. :Thank you for your support in Castle Age! :You can also follow us now on Twitter @ http://twitter.com/castleagegame for exclusive pre-launch and game update information. Since Wikia is a for-profit company, this is sort of a gray area, but I think this means we can use images from the game as long as we identify their source. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 4:43 PM PST 28 May 2010 *When they say "aren't being used for profit" they just mean that we're not taking the images and making a competeing game with them. It's kind of like the gray area that allows sprite comics to exist. We can make money off of it, as long as we don't make money off of it directly. Making money from advertisers easily falls into the "fair use" clause of copyright law. *Heck, I'd be really surprised if they had a problem with us. Indirectly, we make the CA Devs money. By providing a wiki, we make the game that much easier to play and relate to. Newcomers to the game can quickly catch up to the veterans (in terms of knowing how the game works) (a whole lot easier than searching through the forums), which encourages more people to play, which means there are more potential people willing to buy favor points. *I wonder why they qualified this with "If this is for the Wikia page". I wonder if they have any issues with the wikidot wiki? It's not like there are any other wikis around... *In a related note: Arg! We are clearly better maintained and more informative than the wikidot wiki! Why are they still number one in the google search rankings! Vincent The Frugal 01:01, June 7, 2010 (UTC)